


I'm down for wherever it takes me

by linnhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Multi, One person naked one person dressed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, brief mention of underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: Yuta introduces his two favouritebangband members to the wondrous world of fucking. Someone takes notice.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 45
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Coming at me full force, do this with my eyes closed, yeah  
>  Just like that, do it like that 'cause when I get shy  
> Slow motion in your backseat, baby  
> I'm down for wherever it takes me  
> _
> 
> _R3HAB - The Wave (acoustic)_  
> 

Yuta nuzzles the side of Taeyong's face, whispering encouraging words into his ear.

"You're doing good. Doing so good for me."

He's on his back and has three of Taeyong's fingers buried inside him, making soft squelching sounds as they move in and out of him. They've been at it for the last twenty minutes, working their way up to more and more digits. 

Truthfully, Yuta didn't need this much careful preparation. He'd fucked his way through high school and college with the gusto and panache that came with being very hormonal and having no hang-ups over sex.

It was for the sake of Taeyong, and Mark. Both riddled with hang-ups. At least Mark could blame his crippling shame on his religion. Yuta had no clue what got Taeyong so tightly wound.

Mark is sitting on the hotel bed with them, the way he has his legs modestly tucked underneath him belying his erection, which is leaking precome steadily. He has his gaze on where Taeyong's fingers work their way in and out of Yuta, his lips slightly parted, a crease between his eyebrows that seems to express at once apprehension and lust.

Taeyong is looking into Yuta's eyes now, his own wide and still a little unsure.

"Does it really feel good?" he asks, his fingers stilling for a moment, "I'm not hurting-?"

Yuta nods eagerly, flashing his sharp smile before bringing up his arms and pulling Taeyong in for a kiss. He keeps it light, playful, because he knows that's what these two will respond to best. 

It's a half miracle he's gotten them both in this bed. He knows they've been wanting it, even if they'd never put it into so many words for themselves. But Yuta had become very good at sussing out men that looked at him in a certain way, men who observed the angles of his body just so.

"Feels good- ah!" he moans out, when Taeyong's fingers push deeper, sparking a jolt of pleasure up his spine. He reaches down to grab at his wrist, pulling his hand free.

Taeyong looks confused, until Yuta reaches for the nightstand, where he'd placed a foil strip of condoms. The tips of his ears go bright red, and he says something, but it's in such a small voice that Yuta doesn't catch it.

Mark looks just as flustered behind him, his breathing audible in the relative quiet of the room.

Yuta rips off one condom and places the little packet on his stomach. And then looks at Taeyong. Really looks. "We don't have to do it," he reassures him quietly. "It's up to you."

Taeyong nods several times, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I r-really want to," he gets out eventually, and picks up the condom. His hands are unsteady enough that he's struggling to tear the foil, tearing just a little edge, which causes enough of the factory-applied lube to spill that it makes packet impossible to apply pressure to. He pinches and picks at it, and ends up losing the whole thing in the covers.

Mark is watching it all with wide eyes, like he's experiencing second-hand stage fright.

Yuta rolls his lips into his mouth and grabs a second condom, tearing it with a practised motion and leaning up on his elbow.

"Come here," he says invitingly, holding out his free hand. Taeyong knee-walks close enough that Yuta can bend his head forward and press a little kiss to the tip of Taeyong's dick. The response is enthusiastic, his erection bobbing up with an involuntary jolt, more precome collecting at the tip.

Yuta had sucked off both of them before they'd even reached the bed, then sitting patiently on his haunches as they'd both jerked themselves to completion into his mouth. 

It had just been to take the initial edge off. 

But now he thinks once might not have been enough, if their expressions were anything to go by. There was a burning hunger in Mark's eyes that he usually reserved for his career, and Taeyong looked like he was ready to meet his maker.

He slides the condom down onto Taeyong's erection, and then lies back against the pillows, his long hair fanning out around his head.

He knew Taeyong loved his hair, from the way he'd absentmindedly run his fingers through it in a rhythmic motion whenever he wasn't thinking and had Yuta within reach. Yuta loved those touches, and considered it an improvement over Taeyong's other mindless habit; nail-biting.

"Taeyong," he says thickly, letting his own neediness bleed into his voice. He could only keep up this forced composure for so long. 

Taeyong gets on top of him a little awkwardly, but the weight of him feels amazing nonetheless. Yuta pulls his legs up by the knees, offering himself up, already feeling Taeyong's erection slide against the back of his thigh.

"Hmn~" Yuta lilts invitingly. Taeyong leans in to give him a sloppy kiss, and starts rocking into him, driven by biological urge rather than anything practised.

Yuta wiggles his hips a little, until he's lining up with Taeyong's erection, and that delicious slide starts tracing over his hole. The anticipation of it is so good, he can't bring himself to reach down and make the slide catch. Just a little more teasing, just a little bit more...

Surprisingly, it's Mark that helps them over the threshold. He takes hold of Taeyong and guides him into Yuta's body, causing both of them to gasp with pleasure.

Yuta groans and tilts his head back when Taeyong slides home, the sudden fullness made extra satisfying by how lengthy their foreplay had been. 

"Ah, ah yes- like _that_ ," he moans, while blindly reaching for Mark. He finds his wrist first, and tugs at him, until his lips are clashing with Mark's. Their kiss is sloppy, and Yuta moans into Mark's mouth every time Taeyong pushes into him. Then he grabs the back of Taeyong's neck, and kisses him too.

Taeyong is fucking him with none of the grace he displays on stage. It's rough, the pace uneven. But Yuta savours every rushed slide into his body, because it's giving him tingles all over, and he feels so good in this moment, so wanted. 

Sexy. Powerful.

Taeyong comes after only a few minutes. He flops to the side, breathing hard, and Yuta grins at him. No matter how well-built Taeyong was, fucking called on a very specific set of muscles. Muscles which were undoubtedly yelling out their displeasure now, at suddenly having to work so hard.

Taeyong lets out a breathy laugh, pushing his fringe away from his forehead. "Wow," he says, in that surprisingly deep timbre, and Yuta just about beams with pride.

 _He_ did that.

"Hyung," Mark interjects, nipping at Yuta's earlobe insistently, his hand rubbing slow circles over Yuta's stomach, "I want a turn."

"Yeah?" Yuta asks, eyes gleaming with anticipation. He grabs another condom, coaxing it over Mark's steadily leaking length before pulling him in between his legs.

Mark's a lot more daring than Taeyong was, lining himself up and pushing in without preamble. He's also mouthier, whispering a steady stream of filthy compliments as he finds his rhythm.

"You feel so good... you're so wet, so open... I want to fuck you every day."

"You can," Yuta assures him, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders.

"Yeah? You're going to keep this hole wet for me?"

Yuta can't believe his ears. Polite little virgin Mark, far from it. This was a man who had already lived out his every fantasy inside his head, and was finally being given an opportunity to see them come to life. During all of their lengthy talks on Yuta's bed back at the dorm, he'd never once seen this side.

"Yeah," Yuta replies breathily, fingers sliding through Mark's short-cropped hair, "spread my legs for you any time, any place."

He seems to have said exactly the right thing, because Mark gives him a full-body hug and comes with a stutter of his hips, squeezing Yuta too hard. But Yuta doesn't actually mind. It feels good, like being loved.

It's only when Mark rolls off of him and is immediately replaced by Taeyong, another condom captured between his slender fingers and a smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth, that Yuta starts to think he might be in a little bit over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle: lemme float this idea past u. taeyong insecure abt topping. yuta as an experienced and reassuring bottom
> 
> Linnhe: Can Mork come too? 🥺 My lil poly hort  
> Linnhe: He can sit on the edge of the bed and have his mind blown
> 
> Elle: i Suppose  
> Elle: im kidding ofc he can


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo has become curious about the things Yuta gets up to with Mark and Taeyong.

Yuta is lying in a post-orgasmic haze, curled around his duvet. He's sore, but in that good way that leaves him feeling boneless.

Ever since seducing Taeyong and Mark both, months ago now, the guys had never fallen out of the habit of taking turns. Yuta has learned to take cock again and again, getting fucked for hours at a time as the two built up style and stamina.

He loved it.

Mark had proven the kinkiest between the three of them, which had taken Yuta by surprise initially, a shock he now feels can only be ascribed to the fact that he'd never been privy to Mark's dirtiest thoughts. They had talked about getting off in the past sometimes, guy to guy. Light-hearted discussions that had Mark squirming in his seat. Back then, Yuta had mistakenly thought he'd been squirming out of embarrassment, or perhaps curiosity.

Until he got Mark in between his legs, he hadn't known, all the things Mark left unsaid. When the guy said he watched porn sometimes, he meant he was watching some of the most depraved shit Yuta had ever laid eyes on. He hadn't been virginally antsy when they talked about their porn watching habits; just horny.

And now Yuta got to enjoy the brunt of all that pent-up energy.

Mark was the one who insisted on getting them all tested as soon as possible, so they could ditch the condoms and Mark could start whispering into Yuta's ear about how he was going to breed him until Yuta was overflowing with come, tummy bulging with it.

Taeyong didn't seem to harbour nearly as many extravagant fantasies, if any. He revelled in sensations more than anything; loved to touch and be touched. Would patiently bring Yuta to orgasm again and again, until Yuta was crying with the overstimulation of it, and then he'd push for one more. He also loved to bite and suck, evidenced by the hickeys on all the parts of Yuta's body that his clothes would cover. At this point, there were very few spots left that hadn't been marked up by Taeyong's eager mouth.

If Yuta had to pinpoint one distinct preference in Taeyong, it was making Yuta tear up with pleasure.

He grins into his duvet, face half-hidden. He had had both of them so often, but still he glowed with the casual magic of it; the way they'd slotted together with ease, how good they were at giving each other pleasure. Yuta loved to fuck, but he couldn't remember any other physical relationship being quite this satisfying.

He groans into his pillow, already craving their touch again. They had left him no more than half an hour ago — well-fucked and filled up with their release twice over — to enjoy his solo day at the dorm. 

Yuta can feel it squelch out of him as he rubs his thighs together, and it turns him on, a tingly feeling that starts at the base of his dick. He hasn't reached his peak yet, instructed by Mark to hold off as long as he can. Preferably until tonight, when the both of them could have him again.

The little sound by the door is almost inaudible over his sweet daydreams (about the pretty head of Taeyong's cock being pushed past his lips, about four hands, possessively rubbing across his stomach and thighs).

His gaze flicks towards the door opening, unseeing at first. He focuses when he realizes there's a person there, nearly fully out of sight, and drags his thoughts back to here and now. 

The person leans forward, revealing just enough of his profile that Yuta recognises him. It's Jungwoo, expression shadowed with mild trepidation.

"Woo?" Yuta calls out, a smile lighting up his face. He tugs at a corner of his comforter, unhurried, covering himself up more for the benefit of his guest than because he feels shame. "I didn't know you'd be home today." 

In fact, he always made absolutely sure everyone else was occupied with schedules before allowing his boyfriends to fuck him in his own bed. He had never made this mistake before, must be getting sloppy. At least it was Jungwoo, an unlikely candidate for judgement.

Jungwoo rounds the corner, leaning against the doorframe as he gives Yuta a curt little nod. He's wearing house clothes, an old t-shirt and joggers. They look comfortable. "Just got in. Didn't have any plans, figured... might as well come into the city. It's easier. If friends wanna meet up? Things like that."

Most of Yuta's friends were back in Japan, a little spark of envy settling in his chest. He doesn't say that though, just nods like he gets it. It's not that he hasn't been making any new friends in Seoul — he has. Win is his best friend at this point. 

But getting close to others emotionally doesn't come that naturally to him, or at least not with the same ease as it seems to come to Jungwoo. Jungwoo, who exudes a type of charm and quiet confidence that draws people towards him, invites them to fall without putting their hands out first.

Yuta knows Jungwoo isn't _just_ that person. He is, but also goes through rough periods, that leave him crippled with anxiety and insecurity. He envies him sometimes, but can't deny Jungwoo has his own demons to face.

And that's the Jungwoo who seems to be standing in front of him now. Unsure. A little tortured, almost.

"You good?" Yuta asks. Not dismissively. He wants the other to elaborate, to open up. He'd kept it all bottled up inside last time, until the pressure had become so great it had cracked him.

"Hnm," Jungwoo hums. He's not looking him in the eyes though, and at first Yuta thinks it's because he's anxious.

Until he notices where Jungwoo is looking. His eyes are fixed on the hickeys lining Yuta's chest, on what little can be seen of his waist.

Yuta's movement is slow but deliberate. He moves the comforter a little lower down, exposing the rest of his stomach, a thigh. Both are well-bruised.

Jungwoo looks him in the eyes then. The insecurity is in full force now, and Yuta doesn't know which direction it's pushing for. Does he want Yuta to stop, or is he fearing he'll stop?

"Woo... come here," he calls out, gently.

Jungwoo comes surprisingly easily, gingerly taking a seat on the edge of Yuta's bed. Yuta sits up a little further, allowing his covers to slip off entirely. His question is answered, because Jungwoo is drinking in the sight of him like a man starved.

"Is this okay?" Jungwoo asks after a minute, sounding like it's hard to form the words. "Minhyung, Taeyong-hyung... they won't mind?"

Yuta shakes his head. Those two: the most loveable quality they shared was that they understood his free-spirited nature. "They like me the way I am," Yuta explains plainly, "they know I like people... like to be with people."

Jungwoo bites his bottom lip, eyes trailing downwards again, coming to a rest on Yuta's soft cock. Yuta touches it, slowly. Like it's casual. Like he doesn't notice the little hitch in Jungwoo's breathing.

"But I didn't know they told anyone about us," Yuta admits. 

"They didn't," Jungwoo says quickly, looking a little embarrassed, "I just noticed on my own. You disappear a lot, nowadays."

It was true, the motels around Seoul had been seeing more and more of them. "You're observant... we never leave together. And often it's only two of us."

"Taeyong is so obvious about it though," Jungwoo says, the corner of his mouth climbing into a little smirk. "Yesterday, he was blushing so hard. Just because you looked at him."

Yuta gives a sharp, clipped laugh, letting himself fall back onto the bed. He's suddenly overcome with fondness for his boyfriends, so sexy and sure of themselves once they had their hands on him, yet lost to awkwardness everywhere else. "He's usually like that though! You can't pin that on me."

And then there's a hand on his midriff, gently tracing one of his hickeys, and he forgets to breathe for a second. Even though dozens of people had touched him before, there was an undeniable thrill in that first time with someone. In learning what they liked to do and have done to them, who they became once their walls were down. The special secrets of learning someone's taste, their scent — things that could never be relayed with full accuracy, could only be understood through experiencing them.

More than anything, Yuta loves physical intimacy.

"What do you want?" he asks throatily, arching into the touch. "Please tell me." He's already so invested. Jungwoo is like a gift he hadn't anticipated.

Jungwoo bites his lip again, embarrassment visibly peaking. His hand stills, and he starts pulling it away. "I'm not sure I can say it."

"No– that's fine, just keep touching," Yuta begs him, grabbing hold of Jungwoo's wrist. He preferred to have things said plainly with new partners, but not everyone was capable of voicing their desires right off the bat. Yuta doesn't mind per se, bodies talk too. He just doesn't want to harm Jungwoo.

When Jungwoo's hand is back on him, he lets out an exhale of satisfaction. "Let's just touch for a little while longer, okay..? And if you don't like it anymore, just tell me. I'll stop straight away."

Jungwoo swallows heavily, and then nods. He lets out a shudder-y breath when Yuta touches him in return, looking down to watch the hand rubbing slow circles on his stomach, over his t-shirt. "Hyung," he mutters appreciatively, lifting his shirt just enough to expose his stomach, shivering under the attention.

"You have a six-pack," Yuta says, having trouble hiding a note of amazement in his voice.

"Don't say it like that," Jungwoo chides him, but he's smiling.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I promise," he replies soothingly, taking hold of Jungwoo's shoulder and pulling him in for a kiss.

They both moan when they kiss, and for a few minutes, there's no more talking. It feels good to kiss Jungwoo, his lips full and plush, mouth working sweetly.

Yuta pulls Jungwoo more on top of him, deepening the kiss and letting his hands roam freely.

Jungwoo is tall and slender, and emanates cuteness above all else. So Yuta hadn't expected all the muscles, exploring his toned body eagerly, feeling like he's learning a precious secret. There's another little hitch in Jungwoo's breathing when Yuta's hands start sliding over his ass, squeezing gently.

"N-no," Jungwoo stutters out, sounding embarrassed, "I don't– don't want–"

Yuta nods quickly and goes back to only touching him above the waist. "Shh, hey, that's okay. We don't have to."

Jungwoo relaxes into him at that, tension bleeding from his shoulders. His kisses become needier, sloppier, and Yuta moans freely, loving how wet Jungwoo is getting the bottom halves of their faces. His dick is getting hard again, and he has to contort himself to try and keep his erection from bumping into Jungwoo's hip, but it's in vain.

"Oh," Jungwoo says when he notices Yuta's state, looking down in between them. His pupils are blown out, his breathing hard, and it's only now that Yuta notices how harshly his own chest is rising and falling. He admires the state of Jungwoo's face, lips reddened, chin glistening with both their spit. He looks wrecked. Yuta knows he must mirror him closely, the thought filling him with excitement. It had barely taken anything for Jungwoo to get him this riled up, and he's wondering if he just hadn't realized the level of his attraction up until now.

He patiently waits for Jungwoo to make the next move, afraid of pressuring the younger into something he doesn't really want.

"Can I..?" Jungwoo asks, and Yuta isn't sure what he's asking for, but nods in agreement anyways. He's eager to find out what Jungwoo wants to do to him.

Jungwoo reaches down in between them, and to Yuta's surprise, uses his thighs to knock Yuta's legs apart, spreading them. He completely bypasses his erection, instead finding Yuta's hole and pressing in a finger.

Yuta gasps, a hand flying to Jungwoo's upper arm and squeezing it. The surprise of it, more than anything, sparks excitement in the pit of his belly. "Hnnn," he groans out softly, rolling the back of his head against his pillow, bucking his hips to encourage the other.

Jungwoo must have fingered someone before, because he's good at it. His first finger is slow, exploratory, testing the give of Yuta's body. But he finds Yuta's prostate with certainty, gently rubbing the pad of his finger over it. Yuta arches into the touch, his moans gaining in volume. He's still very sensitive from being edged not even an hour ago, his body eager to pick things back up.

"You're so wet," Jungwoo says, sounding a little taken aback.

"Mark... and Taeyong," he explains hoarsely. Pleasure is already pounding through him, the newness and unexpectedness of the situation barrelling him towards release with unknown speed. He feels so slutty, so good in this moment, willingly spreading his legs for Jungwoo with no hesitation or second thought.

"I thought it kind of smelled like sex in here," Jungwoo mutters, pushing his finger in deeper. It's both delicious and just a little disappointing, the feeling of being penetrated deeper causing tingles to shoot up his spine, but his prostate not as directly stimulated anymore.

"Woo," Yuta groans in the back of his throat, "more, please fuck me more. I can take it."

"You're so eager," Jungwoo comments thickly. He sounds drunk on it. Yuta can only nod, doing his best to push his hips down, to fuck himself on Jungwoo's hand.

Jungwoo meets him halfway, pressing more fingers into him. In quick succession he tries two, then three, finally settling on four because Yuta won't stop begging him. He lies down by Yuta's side as he starts fucking into him with strong and steady thrusts, breaths hot against the side of the older man's face.

"Hyung... you're so wet, so loose," he observes, voice strained with arousal, "do you just let yourself get fucked all day...?"

Yuta is having a hard time stringing words together at this point, can only nod. It's not every day, although he wishes it was. Four fingers might have been a little overambitious on his part, but the burn is almost good — and more than that, he loves that he's letting this being done to him, the very first time Jungwoo expressed interest. It's no longer about getting off, he just wants Jungwoo to take whatever he likes. He pushes back on Jungwoo's fingers as much as he can, groaning over the squelching sounds coming from his ass.

And then Jungwoo briefly disconnects them, bringing up his fingers to look at them. There's streaks of come on them, having gone white and a little foamy from all the friction. He hums thoughtfully and sucks his fingers into his mouth, his face flushing in embarrassment, and Yuta makes a lost sound, not sure what to do with the level of arousal he feels at the sight.

"That's their–" he tries to explain.

"I know," Jungwoo mutters, interrupting him. He fucks his clean fingers back into him, hiding his face against Yuta's shoulder. But as shy as he's acting, his pace is punishing, and Yuta cries out helplessly every time Jungwoo rams nearly his entire hand into him.

"Want to taste you more," Jungwoo confesses after a few minutes — just as Yuta starts to think he might get off on this after all — going even redder as he says it.

"Yes," Yuta breathes out needily, bucking his hips, "please eat me out, please, I want it–"

Jungwoo seems to falter a little bit, his expression stuck between lust and shyness. Yuta takes the lead, mind fogged over with need and arousal. He grabs his pillow and tucks it underneath his tailbone, grabbing the back of his knees and tucking them against his chest, presenting eagerly.

Jungwoo moves a little slowly at first, crawling further down the bed and just observing at first. Yuta lets his head drop back against the mattress, his mind catching up with his dick for the first time in a while. Wasn't this a little too much? With Mark and Taeyong, there had been months of stolen glances. Conversations that kept going back to the same innuendo-laden topics, wandering eyes, hands that rested on his thighs a few beats too long.

But with Jungwoo — nothing. He really liked Jungwoo, of course. Yuta generally got along with everyone. But not once had he gotten the impression that there was more to Jungwoo's flirting than just silliness and fan service.

And yet, here they were.

"Jungwoo-yah," Yuta says softly, catching his gaze over a bent knee, "you know we don't have to do this, right...? We could just stop, and I wouldn't mind."

Jungwoo nods, eyes unfocused. "I really want to though," he admits quietly, "lately, you look so... whatever they're doing to you, it's been making you so... you're, you're– glowing?"

He hides his face behind his hands as soon as he's said it, groaning quietly. "That was so fucking embarrassing. Jesus Christ."

Yuta laughs happily, wriggling his toes in delight. He didn't notice he's been looking any different, but he's felt it. Like a warmth coming from his chest, heating him up. He lets go of one of his knees, using his leg to guide Jungwoo closer. "Come here," he coos, "pretty thing. Needy thing."

Jungwoo moans softly, ducking his head between Yuta's legs and closing his mouth over his hole. Yuta grunts in the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd cooled down a little while they were talking, and Jungwoo's tongue is so hot against him, sliding into him without hesitation.

"Oh– fffuck," he whines, thunking his head against the mattress repeatedly as Jungwoo sucks and licks with abandon, lewd sounds filling the room, and gets him even wetter than he already was. 

"Can taste them," he murmurs, and Yuta makes a broken noise in response. Jungwoo's the opposite of shy now, so sure about himself as he fucks Yuta on his tongue and eats the come from his ass.

It's all over for him when Jungwoo slides in a finger alongside his tongue, rubbing over his prostate in tight little circles. Yuta comes with a shout, body trembling as Jungwoo fucks him through his orgasm, ribbons of come landing on his own stomach and chest. His vision blanks out for a second, blood rushing in his ears. He'd been fucked and teased by three different people, almost brought to his peak over and over, and the orgasm feels earth-shattering as a result.

"Woo," he whines weakly once he starts coming back to himself, body throbbing with oversensitivity. Jungwoo immediately stops, and a small part of Yuta wishes he hadn't. It's so good when Taeyong keeps going, even when Yuta begs him not to. Yuta finds himself wishing his boyfriends were also here.

"Kiss, please," he begs, holding out his arms to Jungwoo. He feels so good in this moment, but also strangely small. 

Jungwoo huffs out a laugh, looking a little unsure again. "You sure? That's kind of dirty."

Yuta can't believe his ears. _That's_ where he was going to draw the line? "I don't care, I promise," he says with a dazed smile. He moans when Jungwoo settles on top of him, allowing his full weight to press him down into the mattress. Their kiss is languid, and dirty, like Jungwoo had surmised. He can taste himself, and Mark and Taeyong.

"That was so good," he says against Jungwoo's lips. "Do you want me to...?" He gently brushes a fingertip against Jungwoo's crotch.

"No need," Jungwoo admits quietly, "I already... when you..." He's blushing again.

And now that he's said it, Yuta notices the damp spot on the front of Jungwoo's joggers.

Yuta smiles widely, giving him another kiss. "That's really sexy."

Jungwoo rolls his lips into his mouth, his breath stilling, looking deeply unsure. Almost like an animal trapped in headlights, too afraid to move. For a few moments, Yuta is convinced he's not going to say anything else, just get up and leave. But then he lets out a shudder-y breath, and nods, like he's convincing himself. "Yeah?"

Yuta nods eagerly, giving him another peck. "Getting off on doing that... it's so hot. And you're good at it. You turned me on so much."

"You turn me on too," Jungwoo says with a little quirked smile, nuzzling the side of Yuta's neck. "Do you think... do you think we can do it again some time?"

"Yeah," Yuta says eagerly, brushing some of Jungwoo's hair behind his ear.


End file.
